The new Cullen
by PerfectSymetry
Summary: A mysterious boy appears at Forks High the day after an attack on a teacher. Bella from then on has her suspicions, and if he is a vampire, will the Cullens accept him into there house.
1. Prologe

Prologue

A boy stood over the body of the bleeding woman gasping. _'What happened?'_ He asked himself. There was blood... everywhere, on the desks, on the floor, and on his own body. Then there was the smell... it burnt the inside of his nose. His hands were shaking as his mind told him, '_Just one taste. One small taste.'_

"No!" The kid backed away shouting at the body, whose blood was spilling onto the floor, "Why did this have to happen? Why did you have to make me do this?"

He couldn't focus, only the blood pouring, from a bite mark on her neck, mattered to him. It smelled so sweet, like honey if he remembered correctly, but he couldn't stand knowing what he did to her. So he ran for the door, and moved like a flash down the hall to the restroom. Luckily the school was still empty, so no one saw the quickly moving blur.

Entering the restroom, the kid started scrubbing the blood off, but the smell still lingered. He scrubbed harder, and pulled out the bleach soap that he carried in his backpack. Looking down he saw the blood that covered his cloths, so he pulled out his clothes he was going to use for gym, and put them on. But the smell was still there. He grabbed the sides of the sink, fighting the urge to go back and take the blood he had spilled, but instead he looked into the mirror. He skin was pale and gave of a faint glow from the rising sun coming through the windows. Also his dark black eyes and auburn hair gave him what most would call a "beautiful" completion.

Taking a deep breath, the boy stood up and shook his head. "Gotta focus," He told himself. He took a deep breath and let go of the sink, but, where his hands were, left dents in the it. He knew that he had to leave, but to leave like this? He had to unfortunately, he couldn't jeopardize his kind, so he walked out of the bathroom and to his locker. As he finished pulling on a trench coat, he heard it, the sound that should have sent shivers down his spine, a blood curling scream. Knowing what would happen next, he looked down at the ground but all the emotion had been lost to him for a while now.

So instead of crying when he heard the principals words, "There has been an attack in the science lab! It's Mrs. Baker, and she's unconscious. Lost what looks like a lot of blood. Someone call an EMS." He shook his head, and stopped. He had remembered something that did send a cool chill through his body. He bit her. If he remembered correctly, he had to do something and fast. Opening the door he knew what he must do, and took off into the morning sun faster than anyone could think possible.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Bella awoke suddenly and screamed. Looking around she noticed that it was still early, and her love sat in the corner staring, rocking back and forth in a rocking chair.

"Bad dream?" Edward ask tilting his head to the side.

Bella simply nodded and gasped, "Human moment, please."

Edward nodded as she walked out of the room, with a bundle of clothes, and headed to the restroom. Turning on the shower, she put her face underneath the stream of the water, in a poor attempt to erase the memory of the nightmare from her mind. But despite her attempts the thought crept back, and ripped open the still healing hole that Edward had created a year ago. The water felt cold as it dripped onto her skin, so, with a final attempt to dismiss the memory, she turned off the water and got dressed.

When she finished, she headed back to her room, and noticed that Edward was gone. A short fear filled her mind screaming,_ 'He left you. He never was here and he NEVER loved you!' _Her breaths became shallower and the hole ripped at her insides. At that moment, a cold hand grabbed Bella's waist, which made her jump.

"Easy there, just me," Edward said putting his head on her shoulder.

Bella's breath slowed and she gasped out, "I thought you left me again."

Edward took a deep breath and said, "I would never leave you, ever. Did you use that strawberry shampoo I like?"

Bella noticed that he was desperately trying to change the subject and replied, "Yeah." She leaned her head next to his cold forehead, sending shivers through her semi-damp body.

Suddenly Edward pushed her away hissing, "Charlie!" Bella gasped and turned to see Edward jump out the open window and dash down the street to his house.

"Bye," she whispered, hoping he heard her.

Suddenly a knock came to the door, making Bella jump again. "Yes," She called to the door.

"You okay?" Charlie asked, "Heard you screaming in you sleep again."

Bella opened the door and smiled, "Yeah bad dreams. You know the one with the koalas."

Charlie shivered and replied, "I know which one, had it myself a few times. Well I'm heading out, Bells, see you later."

Bella nodded and simply picked up her backpack and followed, "I am heading to school, and I was planning on going to the movies with Alice or something, so I won't be home till late."

Charlie nodded and muttered, "Have fun."

Bella sighed. Every since Edward had returned from Italy, her dad had been extra protective and demanded to know where she was going and who she will be with. Not that it bothered her, but she never could say that she was directly going to see Edward. If she did, Charlie would have some random reason why she couldn't, and she would be stuck at home. Bella didn't like lying to him, but without Edward, the hole would start ripping through her again. And she couldn't have that, she just couldn't.

Fixing her bag, Bella headed out the door, and saw Edward waiting for her with his Volvo. Smiling she headed over and hugged Edward. "So you sure you don't want me to replace that piece of junk you call a car?"

Bella hit him lightly and said, "I love that car you know."

Edward grumpily muttered, "It barely goes over 30 and is so loud."

Bella raised an eyebrow and replied, "It goes 50 and it helps me drown out the bad memories,"

Edward smiled and bent down and kissed her. After what seemed like a few seconds Edward pulled away saying, "You ready to get to school?"

Bella nodded and climbed into the cab. Edward was already at the wheel with the ignition started, sounding like a purring cat. "Please don't drive so recklessly," Bella begged as Edward started to move forward.

"I don't know what you are talking about. I never drive recklessly," He said innocently.

Bella glared and her eyes moved over to the speedometer and sighed. He was going about 125 mph in a 30 zone. "So how is Emmett doing?" Bella asked trying to forget that he was speeding.

Edward looked at her and smiled, "He and Rosalie got back from Romania last night. They were celebrating their honeymoon, again."

"Rosalie's back?" Bella asked nervously.

Edward looked at her and nodded. Bella groaned as he he spoke up again, "If you just get to know her better... she isn't really that bad."

Bella nodded and suddenly shouted, "Watch where your going!"

Edward rolled his eyes and slowed down a bit, and looked forward. They arrived at school faster than anyone else, except Alice who was already waiting in her new yellow Porsche. Slowly she walked over to the couple, a grim look on her face.

"What's up Alice?" Edward asked

Alice looked up and stated, "There has been an attack in the science lab. Can't you smell it?"

Edward looked up and took a sniff. Suddenly his pupils got very small and he hissed, "Wow that's a lot of blood."

Bella looked into both of there eyes, and noticed that they were both deathly black. "Guys," Bella said worrying, "You haven't hunted in many days have you?"

They both looked at her and Alice started, "We were going to go tomorrow, but I think we should skip science today."

Edward nodded in agreement, "Maybe we should just stay out of the fourth building in general."

Bella shivered and suddenly she noticed something, a car speeding into the parking lot. Edward held Bella close to him, until the car parked safely in the parking spot three down from the Volvo. As quickly as the car had come, a guy stepped out, and started walking into the school. Bella looked quizzically, and asked, "Who is that?"

Edward spoke up after a while, "His name is Matias, and he's new here."

"Can't you, like read his mind, and find out more about him?" Bella asked impatiently.

"No," Edward said truthfully, "He's moving to quickly for me to get a reading on him."

"Alice," Bella asked nervously.

Alice closed her eyes, and tried to focus, "He has your first period calculus, and that's all I got. He sure changes his mind a lot."

"Why do you want to know this, Bella?" Edward asked looking down at her.

"Well he… um… seems like one of you," Bella said looking at the ground.

Edward's eyes turned to slits, "You mean he's a vamp?"

"I think," Bella said looking into his eyes," and if what you say is true about the attack. I believe that it was him."

Edward looked at Bella with a hard look, "Just because he might be a vampire, it doesn't mean that he is the cause for an attack."

Bella looked down and muttered, "I was just saying that I think it was him, that's all."

Edward sighed and looked kinder as he said, "I know I just don't think we should jump to thinking that the vampire always does it," Bella nodded as Edward turned to Alice and said, "Let's go." Alice smiled up at him and she took off at a steady walk to the building. Edward nodded at Bella and grabbed her hand. She gasped at the sudden chill, but quickly got used to it.

"So why do you think a vampire did do it?" Edward asked as they started in.

"What makes you think it wasn't?" Bella countered as they entered building one.

* * *

A/N So here is my first atempt at a story that isn't a Harry Potter fanfic. So i hope you like it. Special thanks to XxRAB And Emmetts angelxX for getting me hooked on twilight. So if you would please hit the reveiw butten and tell me how it is.

**Black out!!**

Connor A. Lupin :D


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

The whole school was talking about the attack, for which Bella was certain was a vampire now. They said her blood was spilled all over the room, and that it was some sort of animal. Bella bit her lip to try not to blurt out her thoughts, and, silently sat down at her desk. Edward followed and muttered to her under his breath, "He's coming, and his mind is full of thoughts of the attacks."

"Does he know who did it?" Bella asked whispering.

"Can't tell," Edward sighed, "Whenever I get close enough to sense anything that could be of importance, I catch Mr. Barkley's thoughts of how he is going to torture us and give us a pop quiz today."

Bella slid down in her seat and whispered back, "But can't you usually sort out thoughts easily?"

Edward nodded, "But for him it's different like he is moving his train of thought to someone else's brain."

"So you agree he is a vampire now?" Bella asked smiling.

Edward nodded again and stated, "Only one of us could do that."

Bella opened her mouth to say more, but at that moment Mr. Barkley walked in and the room got quite. Following him in, a guy, who looked about 16, stood beside him.

"Good morning class," Mr. Barkley said not waiting for any "good mornings" in return and continued, "Today we have a guest student who will be visiting Forks for a few months, we should all give him a nice Forks High welcome with an emergency pop quiz." The room filled with groans as Mr. Barkley smiled and continued to talk, "His name is Matias Archibald and he moved here from Detroit, Michigan. Do you have anything you wish to tell the class Matias?"

The boy, Matias, looked up, his amber eyes glimmering in the light muttered, "I have nothing to say."

Mr. Barkley nodded and stated, "Why don't you have a seat next to Isabella Swan, there in the back of the room."

Matias nodded and, gracefully, walked back to the seat, while brushing a piece of auburn hair, aside. His pale skin gave off a faint glow with the sun coming through the window, and as he approached Bella, he gave off a strange scent that smelled all too sweet. As he took his seat, Mr. Barkley started to hand out the quiz. Edward tensed up as he focused on the new kid with a strange look in his eyes. The next part happened all too quickly, as Matias tapped the desk with one finger and a blue light sparked from it. Suddenly blue waves floated from his head to hers that connected to Edward's. Edward blinked as the waves to stopped, and he looked at Bella in confusion. No one else had noticed the blue waves, but her and Edward, and possibly Matias. Edward bit his lip like he wanted to say something, but Mr. Barkley reached the back of the class at that time, and gave up a piece of paper.

Bella pushed aside a strand of her hair, and looked down at the quiz. Numbers filled the page, but she couldn't understand what they meant. Looking around, Bella noticed that Edward was still focusing on Matias, who was scrawling random numbers on the paper. Shaking her head, Bella tried to focus on the quiz, but failed.

The end of the class period came all too slowly, and, as soon as the bell rang, Matias jumped out of his seat and walked swiftly to the door. Standing up, Bella walked over to Edward and asked, "What was that blue thing that came from your mind?"

Edward pulled her close and asked, "You saw that too?"

Bella nodded and started walking out of the room, "Do you know what that was?"

Edward shook his head and guessed, "If I would have to make an educated guess, I would say that it was my mind waves, if they were actually material."

Bella stopped moving and looked up at him, "Brain waves?"

Edward put his arm around Bella and nodded, "Yeah, but to tell you the truth I don't know."

Bella nodded and walked to her next class, and saying good-bye to Edward, continued through the rest of the day. Her next few periods were slow and boring, but she really didn't notice. Alice and Edward usually stayed pretty close to her, with the exception of chemistry, and Matias was only in about one of her other classes. Finally, after a long wait, lunch came around, and Bella looked over to find her usual table, with Edward and Alice. Finding them she walked over, nearly tripping over a book bag. When she finally joined them, Alice looked over and said, "How was chem.?"

Bella shrugged and murmured, "We really didn't do much today, since Mrs. Baker is in the hospital. Instead we had a study hall in Ms. King's room, and I swear I was about to take up a pencil and stab her through her heart." Bella gripped her hamburger tightly, and, viciously, took a bite out of it.

Alice laughed and spoke up, "I remember when I had her English class. I had the same ideas, but insisted I wanted biting her and ripping her head out of her all too long neck. But fortunately I resisted, she probably wouldn't have tasted that well anyway. Probably like some weird French drink were someone drank it, threw it back up and swished it around in a pigs mouth, but that is just me."

Bella couldn't help but laugh, as she took another bite into her burger. "Well she wouldn't be that bad if she didn't speak in that totally fake accent and didn't make you rewrite everything until there were no grammatical errors. I mean she even makes you rewrite a bathroom pass if anything is wrong with it."

Edward continued to stare forward and muttered something under his breath. Bella looked over and asked, "What is it Edward?"

Edward came back to Earth and asked, "What?"

Bella stared at him and replied, "You were staring off into space. What's up?"

Edward shook his head and replied, "I just don't get it. I can hear everyone else's minds just fine, except for you of course, and now him. This is curious, and it's annoying me." He pushed around some peas that were on his tray.

Bella placed her hand on his icy one, and said sympathetically, "Maybe we aren't meant to read his mind, or maybe we are better off not knowing what goes on in there."

Edward smiled and replied, "Yeah maybe."

Returning the smile with a grin, Bella knew that he wasn't totally convinced, and then a scent of something sweet rushed by her face. Looking up she saw Matias standing with a tray of food smiling a strangely pleasant smile, "Is this seat taken?" His voice was rich and sounded as soft as an angel, but Bella knew that he was the exact opposite of one.

Alice was the first to react, since Bella and Edward was busy trying to read him, and spoke out, "No, you can sit here."

Matias smiled, showing white, straight teeth that seemed to gleam in the light. "Thanks," He replied sitting by Bella, Edward tensed a bit, but was still in control, "Everywhere else seems full of people, and I don't exactly want to sit with the ditzy girls who offered to share a table with me."

Alice nodded and replied, "I understand. It was how we felt when we first moved here ourselves. So how old are you?"

Matias smiled yet again and replied gently, "Sixteen but I am going to be seventeen in a couple of months."

"Really?" Edward asked in a disbelieving voice.

Desperate to change the subject, Bella piped up, "Your eyes seem to be an extraordinary color. Is that amber? It goes well with your auburn hair."

Matias laughed a golden laugh and replied, "My eyes really aren't amber, naturally they are brown, but do to the light difference it could appear as amber, hazel, or even black."

_'Liar' _Bella thought quietly, _'It depends on if you hunted or not.'_

Alice continued to smile at him and replied once more, "That's cool, because our eyes tend to do the same thing. Right Edward?"

Edward's head snapped toward Alice, in surprised, and replied, "Yeah, weird right?"

Matias nodded and pulled out a bottle from his back pack, and took a swig. Bella looked curiously and inquired, "What is that?"

After taking another drink, Matias replied, "Fruit juice, I have a natural low vitamin C and so I must drink constant sugary beverages. Do you want some?"

Bella shook her head and asked again, "You are from Detroit right?"

Matias nodded again and replied, "Yeah, it's a lot like here, but not nearly as much rain."

Bella nodded and finished eating; placing her trash on a tray. "Well I'll see you later then?"

Edward and Alice nodded, but Matias was already heading toward the trash can to throw his now finished bottle away. Edward nodded, but Alice was staring off into space. "Alice?" Bella asked sitting back down. Suddenly gasping like she had stopped breathing, Alice looked at Edward, who nodded at her. Almost in sync, the siblings stood up and walked out of the cafeteria.

Bella sighed and started to go throw her trash away thinking, _'What did Alice see? Oh I hate it when they do this. Oh!' _Bella had stepped on some spilt milk, and started to fall backward. Suddenly she hit something hard, and looked around to see if anyone noticed her fall.

"You better be more careful, Bella," A voice said from behind her.

Turning around in surprise, Bell noticed a guy with his auburn hair and amber eyes gleaming, almost like he was laughing. Bella stood up from Matias' arms and smiled, "Thanks, but don't start trying to save me from every fall I have, I'm a total klutz."

Matias smiled and simply replied, "Don't count on me always catching you."

Nodding Bella opened her mouth to say more, but Matias had already turned around and exited the cafeteria. _'How had he gotten over here so fast?'_ Bella asked herself, _'Well I think that confirms it now, he IS a vampire.'_

* * *

**A/N:** Well what do you think. I know it is kinda crude and not exactly the best fanfic. But if you could review and give me some constructive critasism is welcomed.

**BLACK OUT!!**

Connor A. Lupin :D


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The rest of they day passed slowly for Bella, for she needed to see Carlisle about something. Everywhere she looked though, she seemed to see Matias, and by the end of the day she had seen him in 3 of her classes, which included lunch. Strangely though, he was nice, too nice. But she didn't want to seem rude so she smiled and pretended to listen to his constant jabbering. Once she even thought to herself, _'Does he have a thing for me or something?'._ He dismissed that by saying he wasn't interested in relationships, cause he probably would move again before to long. Almost asking for another conversation she asked, "Where all have you lived?"

Matias blinked twice and smiled with his perfectly straight teeth, "Well I was born in Huston, and moved to Alaska from there. Next I think was in Southern Washington, and then I went to Maine for a few years. After that my mother died and I went to live with some friends in Italy…"

Bella's head shot up and asked, "Who?"

Matias stopped talking and looked at her confused, "Her name was Jane. Why do you want to know?"

Bella stopped breathing for a second, and looked at him stating, "I have to go, Alice and I were going to go shopping, and she would be upset if I ditch on her. So… um…I will see you later then?"

Matias nodded and replied, "See you tomorrow."

Smiling Bella walked away and started heading outside toward Edward's car. She hadn't rounded the corner, when suddenly a hand grabbed her and pulled her into hug. "Wha…" Bella got out as she looked up and saw Edward putting a finger to his lips. She nodded and waited as he stared off into space. Waiting patiently, Bella occupied herself with studying Edward. For some reason his face was cold and hard, and the strength he was using to hold her with made her worry. Sighing Edward, looked down at her and smiled simply saying, "Let's go."

Bella nodded and followed him outside to the parking lot. Almost reaching his car she mustered enough energy to ask, "What did Alice see at lunch today?" Edward's face turned harder, but answered as nice as he could, "It's nothing it didn't happen so we don't need to worry about it."

"How do you know that it just won't happen tomorrow?" Bella asked climbing into the Volvo still worried.

Edward sighed and replied, "I don't but, you were wearing that outfit, so I thought it could have been today."

Bella grabbed Edward's arm and asked firmly, "What did she see, and even if you don't tell me I will go ask Alice and I know she will."

Edward glared at her, but finally said shortly, "She saw you dead in the middle of the hallway I was standing in. She couldn't see a face of the person standing over you, but it was a guy smiling. His teeth," Edward shivered but continued, "Gleamed in the light."

"A vampire then," Bella asked to calmly.

Edward nodded, and started the car, "I don't want you hanging around that Matias guy, he is too mysterious, and, I don't know, something about him bugs me."

Bella stifled a laugh and asked, "Is it because you can't read his thoughts?"

Edward glared at her again, "This is serious, Bella, and if you can't see that one wrong move and you are dead, then you are being way to care-free. We _are_ dealing with vampires you know. What if he loses control, the Volturi could very well come here to stop him, and there is nothing stopping them from checking on you and your _race_." He said the last word like a curse, and Bella flinched at that.

"Then change me now," Bella said calmly, "Make it so that you don't have to worry about me again. Edward I want this, I…"

"I won't have you lose your soul!" Edward shouted, suddenly his head snapped out the window and a growl erupted from his chest.

Bella followed his gaze and notice a figure standing two spaces away drinking something from a dark plastic bottle. The figure smiled in there direction and climbed into his mustang convertible. Quickly, the car exited the lot and hit 70 before it even got on the main road. "Seriously what is with you vampires and your fast cars," Bella asked scowling out the window.

Edward sighed and turned the car around, "We don't know if he is one for sure, but you may never understand it."

"Until I become a vampire," Bella added smiling at Edward.

"_If_ you become a vampire, you know my terms," Edward said smiling at her.

"I could just have Carlisle do it," Bella said leaning closer to him.

"Nah you want me to do it, and the only way I will is if you marry me," Edward said closing the gap to kiss her.

Bella shuddered at the word, but kissed him with the same passion. Pulling away when she felt lightheaded Bella gasped out, "I have to remember to breath."

Edward laughed, and sped out of the parking lot toward her house. Bella slowly regained her breath and gasped remembering something, "Edward do you know where Matias is from?"

Edward looked at her and replied, "Yeah Detroit area right?"

Bella shook her head, "No before he lived there."

Edward gave a confused look and confessed, "I honestly have no idea what you are talking about."

Bella sighed, "Well before he lived here he lived in a great deal of places, and after his mother died, do you know where he lived?"

Edward shook his head listening intently, "I haven't the foggiest idea."

Bella took a deep breath and spoke out, "In Italy with some friends."

Edward smiled at her and said, "I fail to see how that is relevant to a sudden dramatic gasp."

Bella glared at him and finally said, "His friend's name was Jane."

Edward's head shot at her and asked urgently, "Are you sure of that?"

"He told me to my face, and I could tell that he definitely wasn't lying," Bella said firmly.

"Do you mind taking a quick detour?"

"No I told Charlie that I would be with Alice all day anyway."

"Good cause we are swinging by my house to see her now."

Bella nodded, as Edward swiftly made a 'U' turn, and headed toward his house. "So do you think he is a part of the Volturi?"

"I don't know," Edward confessed, "His eyes aren't red, and so he doesn't follow their ways, but instead they are like mine and my family's eyes. So I really don't know."

Bella put her hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him. He smiled at her, but the sense of worry seemed to be in his eyes. Before she knew it they were heading up the drive to his familiar house, and saw Alice sitting on her Porsche waiting for them. As Edward pulled to a halt, she ran to the car and asked, "What's going on?"

Edward looked at her and explained the situation to her without taking a breath. Alice nodded and pulled Bella inside the house, and hugged her, "Oh thank God you are ok, and when I saw that in lunch I was so worried. That man seemed so scary, almost Emmett size and he…"

"What?" Bella asked startled.

"What Edward didn't tell you about my vision? Damn it, he said he would." Alice said ticked off at her foster brother.

"No he told me I mean, he was how big?" Bella asked again.

"Um… Emmett size, why?" Alice said confused.

"Ugh, if he was Emmett size then it couldn't be Matias. He is a good 3 inches smaller than him and not as muscular." Bella said sighing.

"Oh your right Matias isn't the right size, and then who was it," Alice asked to herself.

Bella opened her mouth to say something, when a knock came to the door. In a second, Jasper was beside her asking, "Who is it?"

Alice looked up to him and said confused, "I don't know, who ever it was left."

Carlisle nodded and opened the door, and said, "Bella can you come here for a second."

"What is it Carlisle?" Bella asked walking over to the door.

"Is that your bag there," Carlisle asked pointing toward a bag on the porch.

Bella looked at the bag and muttered in a confused voice, "That's strange."

"What is Bella?" Edward asked putting his cold rock arm around her shoulders.

"I could have sworn that I left my book bag in your car," Bella said opening the bag and looking through it.

"Then why did is it here?" Edward asked.

"I don't know, Alice did you see who it was?" Bella asked pulling out random books and such.

"No who ever it was appeared so suddenly and left that I couldn't see who it was, sorry," Alice asked entering the room.

"It's alright Alice, you tried," Bella said looking at her, but Alice was somewhere else, staring blankly into space.

Edward nodded at Alice, when she came too, and muttered to Bella, "Check your chemistry book."

Bella looked up at him confused, but picked up the book at the bottom of her bag. As she opened it, a small paper fell out. Picking it up, Bella noticed that it seemed to have been scrawled on rather quickly and read:

_Bella,_

_Just so you know stay clear of the physics hallway._

* * *

**A/N:**Hey guys guess what a new chapter, and I know that you guys have some criticism that you want to throw at me wink wink nudge nudge kick under the table cough REVIEW cough. Sorry I got a bad "cold", so anyway please review.

**BLACK OUT & PEACE!!**

Connor A. Lupin :D


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bella stared at the note over and over again, until the words were burnt into her memory. Looking up she asked, "Is there any sent around here?"

Edward sniffed the note and wrinkled his nose saying, "Who ever it was put so much perfume on it that the scent was masked."

Bella nodded and looked back at the note and muttered, "It could have been that new kid."

Alice tilted her head to the side and asked, "Why would he care what happened to you?"

Bella shrugged her shoulders and said, "I don't know, but he was the last person I was talking to before I ran into Edward in the hallway."

Alice nodded twice and walked into the living room to try and "see" something. Bella bit her lip and thought quietly to herself, _'Why would he have an interest in me? Is he from the Volturi checking up on me? God I wish I knew what was going on.'_

Edward ran his fingers through her hair and muttered how everything would be alright. Jasper nodded and a feeling of calm swept through the room soothing Bella like hot water. But despite his special gift, Bella still had nagging thoughts in the back of her mind. "So do you want anything to eat Bella?" Esme said trying to change the subject.

Bella nodded and Esme swiftly walked to the kitchen to prepare some food for her. Bella sighed and pushed Edward's arm off of her and walked over to the living room. Alice sat near the couch rocking back and forth not staring at anything in particular. The feeling of pure calmness passed the farther she got away from Jasper, but Bella really could care less. Flavorful smells filled the room as Esme started to cook something, and quick whispers filled the other room. Then a different felling filled her, like the one where you know someone was watching her, but where was it coming from.

Bella started walking around looking out the windows, but she saw nothing in the now setting sunlight. Suddenly a gasp sounded from behind her, making her heart skip a beat. Alice was now standing up and not breathing, but staring at her. "Alice, are you ok?" Bella asked walking toward her.

Alice looked up at her answered, "Fine. I'm ok. Edward!"

"What did you see Alice," Edward said entering, although he didn't need to ask. Alice looked at him and nodded. Edward's eyes moved from Alice to Bella, slightly in fear, until he finally said, "Ok. Bella you are going to stay here for a while until this vampire thing passes over."

Bella rolled her eyes and stated, "Like it is ever going to end."

"Very funny," Alice said rolling her eyes, trying to sound casual, "So I will call Charlie, he should say yes cause it's a Friday, and we could have a sleep over. It will be so much fun, I could do your hair and Rose can give you a pedicure."

Bella smiled and said in a sarcastic voice, "Yeah and then I could stab myself with a bread knife multiple times and have you drink my insides."

"Now Bella lighten up," Alice said pouting and crossing her arms, "You know it could be worse right?"

"Yeah Rosalie could be doing this by herself," Bella muttered, hoping that Rosalie didn't hear her.

Bella sighed, knowing that it was hopeless, and asked, "Where will I sleep?"

Alice smiled and said, "You can have the bed in my room, not like I will use it."

Bella nodded, as Alice flitted over to the phone to Charlie, and tell him about her impending doom. Bella sighed and sat down staring at the blank television thinking of nothing. Something hard and cold slid beside her and pulled her close to it. "It will be alright, love," Edward said soothing her.

Bella nodded and asked, "Are you going to be here?"

Edward shook his head and said, "I'm going hunting with Emmett and Jasper, but you should be safe enough,"

Bella sighed and begged looking up at him, "Save me."

Edward smiled and said, "Why? You will just love what Alice has planned for you."

Bella looked at him in horror and he smiled, and bent over to kiss her. After what only seemed like a few seconds, Edward pulled away and ran out the back door. Bella sighed again and stood up walking over to the dinning room. Esme was waiting there with the food she had promised, and smiled warmly at her. Bella muttered her thanks and poked her food with her fork. Alice, smiling, flitted in and announced, "He said yes. Oh this will be so much fun; I'll go tell Rose that we are giving you a total make over. Stay here."

The last part seemed more like an order than a suggestion, but Bella obeyed and continued to nibble at the strange dish Esme left for her. After a while, Esme came back in and took the half-full plate and went to wash it. Another half-hour past and Alice still hadn't come downstairs yet. Bella started to feel worried, not at the fact that Alice had not come back yet, but that she might be planning this "make-over" business a little too far.

She waited for another thirty minutes, but still nothing, so Bella chose to go up stairs. Her foot steps sounded extremely loud as she ascended the stairs. She didn't know what was going on, but she didn't like it. "Alice?" She asked shakily.

No answer came from the top floor, and Bella continued to climb. Upon reaching the top, Bella strained her ears to hear some form of life, but no sound escaped the doors down the hallway. Bella bit her lip telling herself, _'It's ok, they are just taking this make-over business a little too far.' _

Bella walked to Alice's door and knocked on it gently, and waited. No sound came from the inside of the room, which started to worry Bella. "Alice?" She asked starting to open the door. Again, no sound escaped from the door as Bella pushed it open. Walking in, Bella noticed that there was no one in the room, and turned to leave. At that moment, some cold hard hands grabbed her waist and threw her over its shoulder. Next the vampire ran for the window, and jumped out, shattering the glass. Bella had time to let out a scream, before she was to far away from the house to be heard, even by a vampire.

"Ok so repeat what happened, Alice," Edward said through clenched teeth.

Alice chose her words carefully, hoping they wouldn't upset Edward even further. "Well, I left to go get Rosalie, so she could help me with Bella's hair. But when I asked her, she stubbornly said that she would rather work on her car than Bella, and then…"

Rosalie started to charge at Alice, but she saw it coming, and dogged her attack. "Rose, settle," Emmett said grabbing her waist and holding her back.

Rosalie, glared back at Emmett, and spat out, "But she is making it seem that I am the fault is mine, when it's not. I just wanted to fix the motor to make it sound softer, and I told her that I would help if she was still awake when I got done."

Edward let out a growl and snapped, "I don't care! Just tell me what happened."

Alice glared at Rosalie and then looked at Edward. After a few seconds, Edward let out another growl and snapped at Alice, "You left her alone in the house?"

Alice bit her lip and said, "I didn't know how long I was gone, and I always checked in on her every five minutes."

"Yeah, but in the five minutes that you _weren't_ looking she got captured! Now we don't know where she is at."

"I'm sorry Edward, but if I didn't leave, then the other vampire wouldn't have run off, and then Bella and I would have died."

"Edward calm down," Esme cooed, "Alice was trying to look out for her family, but Bella…"

"NO!" Edward shouted, "You could have called us, and we would have taken care of it."

Alice had had enough now, and shouted back, "Don't you think I tried, I tried Edward… I tried to…" Alice couldn't finish the sentence as her eyes started to stare at nothing. Edward's eyes widened as a few seconds went by, and said, "We have to go save her."

Alice's eyes refocused as she said, "Yeah, but I don't think we have that much time to waste."

"Wait," Carlisle said, "Please explain what happened first."

Alice sighed and started, "Ok I saw Bella and another woman dead in a hospital room."

Carlisle nodded and inquired, "Which room?"

Alice closed her eyes as she tried to focus on it, and mumbled out, "I think it says, W695."

He nodded and said, "That makes sense; that is the attack victim from your school."

Alice nodded again as Edward growled, "Can we go know?"

Carlisle sighed and said, "Yes Edward, Alice keep trying to get other details. We'll take my car there." The group nodded as they all ran to the garage, and sped off to the hospital.

Bella's eyes focused slowly in the dark room. She was in a dark, small room, with a chair for her to sit in, but strangely she wasn't chained down to it. At first Bella wondered whether or not to try to escape, but where would she go? Also the guy who captured her could only run at her to bring her back. Just then, a movement appeared from the corner of her eye, and she turned to stare at her captor and asking, "What do you want with me?"

"It's complicated," a male voice said smoothly.

Bella sighed, "I'm not going anywhere."

A chuckle escaped the man's lips, "Yeah let's hope you aren't."

Bella's gulped as she tried to regulate her heart beat, "What do you even need me for."

The man started to walk into the slim ray of light that entered through the wall of the hospital's basement, "Truthfully I don't need you, but trust me you are safer here."

Bella sighed and said, "Why do you care so much Matias?"

Matias smiled as his skin sparkled from the light, "Because, Aro would be exceedingly upset if anything happened to you."

* * *

**A/N**: OMG Does Matias work for Aro? Well i don't know (actually i do so muahahahahahaha) but still keep on reading to find out what happens next.

**Black Out!!!!!!!**

Connor A. Lupin


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"I knew it," Bella said leaning back against her chair, trying to seem casual about the fact, when in all actuality she was scared as hell.

Matias tiled his head to the side and asked, "Knew about what exactly?"

Bella rolled her eyes and stated as if it was obvious, "That you work with the Volturi, and is trying to either change me or kill me."

Mathias let out a laugh as he quickly moved till his face was only a few inches away from hers, "Is that what you think? Well I'll tell you now that you are dead wrong." Quickly, he pecked her on the lips with his, and retreated to a different side of the room. "I'm not with the Volturi, it just so happens that our ideals match up for once."

Bella wiped her mouth, trying to erase the memory of kissing someone other than Edward, but hearing the last part got her curious. So she raised an eyebrow in disbelief and said, "Your ideals?"

Matias leaned against the wall and sighed, "Well I might as well tell you from the beginning."

Bella shrugged and said, "Sure if you want to. I mean I'm not going anywhere."

Matias smiled at that and said, "Of course your not. Well then, I'll start at the beginning, which was… oh what was the year? Oh that's right, it was 1860 something in Iceland, and of course I was born to a typical family and blah blah blah. Not that I can remember anything, but it still wasn't that important. What I do remember though is that I was bored of living my life doing nothing but work. Working to keep the sheep alive, working to make sure I kept up my grades in school, working at… well work. I was tired of it though, and so I just left, not bothering to take anything with me, and then I met…her."

"Her?" Bella asked inquiring as she tried to figure out a way to escape… even though she knew it was impossible.

Matias nodded and looked at the wall, "Yes her, she had such beautiful skin that sparkled in the day, and was mistaken by an angel. Her hair was that off the sea shore, and her eyes glistened like a thousand rubies."

"A vampire then?" Bella asked looking around the room.

"Hm?" Matias asked as he came back to earth, "Oh yes she was, but that's beside the point, she told me she had been watching me and was impressed. I was naturally shocked and asked what about, but all she told me was that I was destined for something more, power."

"Bet you loved that," Bella whispered looking at the ground.

Matias lifted her chin, slightly forcefully and said, "All humans are greedy, and some like it more than others. I did, and do you want to know why?"

"Not really," Bella said drawing her face away and replied, "But I think you are going to tell me anyway."

"Damn straight," Matias said walking over to where the small crack in the wall, and stood there letting the light make him seem even more attractive than what he already was, "Things tended to avoid me when I was a human, the good and the bad always seemed to almost happen to me, but always missed. For example, I almost won a talent show at my school, everyone said that I gave the best performance, but the person who won was the girl sitting beside me. Another example was when I was getting an interview for a job, naturally I didn't get it, but the person who was near me did. Terrible? I know, I had to live it, but of course I thought it was bad luck, but there was some good things that happened to me like once a charging boar was going for me but missed me and hit the tree next to me, and once when I was getting hypnotized, it was the hypnotist that went under not me. But I digress, so you can see why I wanted something for my life besides nearly surviving or nearly getting the good things in life.

"So I accepted, and she bit me taking a little blood for herself, and then left me to change, and it was painful. I screamed for all it was worth, but it was too late. All the woman did was laugh in her high pitch voice that only a minute ago sounded so sweet. So for a few days I laid there, feeling the burn flood my body, but when I woke up a different person was with me… a man."

"Who was it?" Bella asked knowing that he was going to answer the question whether she wanted him to or not.

"None other than your Carlisle Cullen," Matias smiled flashing his teeth at her.

Bella didn't know how to react to that, everything was different now. "Carlisle," Bella said through her dry throat, "I was never told of that."

Matias nodded and said, "It was irrelevant, I suppose. Well while he was swimming to the US he passed by Iceland's cost and smelled my blood that was being spilled out onto the beach, and came to rescue me. By that time the female vampire was still sucking me down, but Carlisle stopped her, and tried to reason with her."

"What happened," Bella asked semi-intrigued now.

Matias shrugged, "I don't know he only told me that he came across me being killed by a vampire and somehow saved my life, he didn't mention how. He also didn't know how to save me from transforming, and in the end I was just like him. But I was the first he attempted to bring into his lifestyle, and since I was still confused I left to find my own answers. So I revolted, you can say, I swam to Ireland and killed a few people and continued to run, not knowing where I was going. Until I stopped running and fell to my knees in the middle of the forest, I wasn't hurt or tired or anything, just sick of myself, for being thirsty still. I couldn't just keep killing people, so I did the next best thing I could do at the time, I fed on some passing animal, like Carlisle suggested, and surprisingly it held off the thirst…even though only for a bit. I had found hope though, and continued my walk to nowhere, and while I was hunting in a field near Italy some strange people approached me."

"The Volturi I guess," Bella said rolling her eyes.

Matias nodded, "You don't miss a beat do you? Well anyways they told me that there were more of them, like me. Those who were confused and new to the whole vampire business, so what else would I do but go with them. So I lived there for a bit, realized what I was and what I could then do…"

"Which is?" Bella inquired now stalling for time.

"Finally some interest," Matias said walking over to her rather slowly, "You remember how things tended to avoid me? Well that's just it; I can reflect them away from me. Granted, I can't block most things, like that annoying girl's visions or physical attacks that the big vamp in the family could deal. On the other hand though I can block all mental attacks on me and redirect them, usually they just bounce off in any which way."

"So what happened? I thought you don't work for the Volturi?" Bella asked glaring at the vamp that was near her.

"Hm? I just left, didn't want to be apart of their trickery for food. Besides I also got bored." Matias shrugged.

"So how does this tie in with me?" Bella asked knowing that there wasn't much time left.

"I need you to help me…with a problem," Matias said only creating more questions in Bella's head.

"A problem?" Bella replied slowly, trying to figure out what he was getting at.

Matias nodded, putting a sweet smile on his face, "Yes that's right a problem. You see..." Matias suddenly stopped and turned around facing the crack in the wall.

"What's going on?" Bella asked, hoping it was Edward coming to save her.

"There's no more time," Matias said a sad tone to his voice, "I'm sorry Bella, but you will have to live with your questions for the time being. Next time ok?"

"So you're letting me go?" Bella asked already knowing the answer.

Matias laughed to himself, "No Bella, this is where we get off."

Bella sighed and knew that there probably won't be a next time for Matias to tell the rest of his story. Matias sighed and spun around quickly, grabbing Bella by the wrist and said, "Don't worry, just don't let go of me okay?"

Bella nodded causing Matias to start pulling her through the darkness and to the hospital that was above them.

* * *

The Cullens quickly jumped out of the car in the hospital parking lot, naturally Edward was out first. "Where is she Alice?" He asked trying to pinpoint her location.

"Give me a second," She said in a soft voice.

Edward saw through her mind and saw a room, blood was everywhere, on the curtain, on the floor, and especially on the bed. Around the bed was two vampires, one with bright red eyes and the other Matias. Bella was on the floor on the other side of the room, blood pouring out of her arm, obviously cut but something. The woman in the bed was screaming, and convulsing on the bed. Blinking Edward understood, and was instantly ready to take off toward the west wing.

"Hold up Edward," Alice called, "We don't want to just barge in there without warning, we could scare him."

"But the longer we wait the longer he will have the temptation to kill her," Edward hissed out.

"Yes," Alice said calmly, "but we have already intervened enough with the possible future. The more we try and change it, the harder it gets to see. Right now I am dealing with our family, Bella, Matias, all the doctors and nurses in the building and _him_, the future keeps changing at a random rate that I can't keep up anymore."

"Edward," Carlisle said touching his shoulder, "we know how hard this is for you, but right now we have to try and be patient."

Edward's breathing picked up, but slowly cooled with Jasper's gift influencing. "Stop it Jazz," Edward hissed out calmly.

Jasper shook is head and said, "No I won't, Alice needs some time to figure out which course would have the best outcome, and I stand by Alice."

Esme reached up and placed her hand on Edward's shoulder. "Please, Edward," She said in a pleading voice.

Edward bit his lip and said reluctantly, "Fine…but be prepared for my absence when she dies."

* * *

He saw her through the window in the room of the woman he had recently encountered. It had been a day since he had attacked the woman, but the strange feeling that he got when he looked at her still remained. It tasted strange, like a honey that soured on his tongue. His hands clenched down on the ledge of the building he was hanging from, but he stopped when the ledge groaned in protest. That's when he saw _them_ come into view.

They were both just kids, or appeared to be. One had the strange scent like a fine cologne and seemed to glow with every color on the spectrum, and even another color he had no name for. But the girl is the person that drew his attention. She gave off a scent that tasted like the finest wine, but mixed with a floral scent, like violets…or was it roses? He didn't know nor did he care, for the scream in his throat ruled what he did next. Swinging back, he launched himself into the woman's room, giving off a wild roar of a beast ready to hunt.

* * *

A/N Oh what do you know, a new chapter for this story…actually I found this chapter completely by accident so that just shows that random things appear when you are going through your computer at 3 in the morning. Don't worry…actually you probably should cause the next chapter for this one might take a while, but hey I think it will be worth the wait mkay?

Till then

Black out!

Connor A Lupin D=


End file.
